SALVACIÓN
by Miranda Luna
Summary: Inuyasha nunca fue el tipo de chico comunicativo y amable, requisitos que Kagome creía indispensables. Por el contrario, era egoísta y apático, pero Kagome lo necesitaba para alcanzar su sueño de ser escritora. Una noche descubre su mayor secreto quedando a la voluntad del misterioso escritor.
1. Pequeña terrorista

Capítulo uno

Pequeña terrorista

Inuyasha nunca fue el tipo de chico comunicativo y amable, requisitos que Kagome creía indispensables. Pero tenía algo que Kagome necesitaba: conocimiento y talento. Conocía a la familia Taisho gracias a su papá ya que él fue quien se encargó de inmortalizar la belleza de Izayo, la madre de Inuyasha, en sus mejores años como actriz. Incluso poco antes de conocer al padre del ahora famoso escritor, Inuyasha Taisho, ambos compartieron caricias íntimas que quedaron olvidadas detrás de las sombra de las cámaras.

-¡Enséñame! – gritó por enésima vez mientras golpeaba la puerta, adentro se encontraba un furioso hombre que con teléfono en mano giró el cerrojo.

-Si no te largas llamaré a la policía por superar los decibeles permitidos!-

-Me conoces desde hace mucho! Inuyasha si no lo necesitara realmente no vendría a pedirte ayuda!

-Nunca te había visto antes, lárgate de una vez- Al fondo del pasillo, lado contrario a la ventana un hombre uniformado se acercaba. Inuyasha se dispuso a cerrar la puerta para no abrirla más pero la mano de la joven se interpuso y jaló un mechón grueso de su plateado cabello.

-Kikyo dijo que podrías ayudarme- Su mirada se detuvo en ella hasta ser interrumpida por la voz del sujeto uniformado.

-¿Señorita me deja ver su identificación por favor?-

-Yo…

-Puede llevársela de una buena vez? Está mujer está loca, ¡me aseguraron de que en esta residencial tendría absoluta privacidad!- kagome dio una rápida mirada a Inuyasha, era momento de improvisar.

-¿loca? Después de tanto años… así es como vas a tratarme? ¿Como a una loca? Te di todo Inuyasha! ¡Todo! ¡Y de repente un día me entero de que eres un maldito infiel!- Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las mano mientras fingía sollozar

-Usted conoce al señor Taisho?

-Qué demonios estás hablando Kagome!- Interrumpió Inuyasha

-¿Conocerlo? ¡Fuimos novios desde que tenía 15 años! – Eso había sido el año pasado pero Kagome nunca aparentó su edad, parecía más de 18 que de 16. Aún así eso no evitó que ambos hombres pusiera los ojos como platos, Inuyasha de veintisiete años y una menor de edad…

-Señor Taisho según las clausulas del contrato todo familiar, amigo o conocido que cause daños, alboroto o cualquier parecido es responsabilidad suya, tiene diez minutos para solucionarlo. Además, como hombre me encuentro indignado por su forma de tratar a su novia, ¡me retiro!- Kagome siguió fingiendo lágrimas hasta notar la lejanía del uniformado.

-Y bien? Vas a dejarme pasar o quieres que siga con el show?- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la pequeña terrorista.

_Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y justo en este preciso momento tengo la oportunidad de convertirme en la protegida de Inuyasha Taisho… solo necesito que él acepte. _

_Tengo dieciséis años y mi mayor sueño es convertirme en escritora, por desgracia para llegar a serlo necesito tres cosas: disciplina, talento y a Inuyasha Taisho. _

_Debo aceptar que no tengo aún los dos primeros requisitos pero no fallaré en el tercero. _

-Ten esto- dijo Inuyasha, _sabía que era de una personalidad difícil pero jamás creí que sería tan grosero, aún así no puedo rendirme. Los libros que me extendía estaban llenos post it y marcadores. Chejov, __Maupassant y Allan Poe._

-No los quiero, necesito que tú me enseñes.

-Olvídalo, tómalos, es todo lo que puedo hacer, cada uno está analizado minuciosamente, para tu pequeña mente será todo.- Se volvió hacia la cocina como si buscara algo que obviamente no estaba ahí

-Kikyo dijo…- Él la miró peligrosamente – No quieres que la mencione, verdad?

-Esa maldita mujer- Inuyasha dejó todo de lado y se acercó a kagome, tomándola luego por el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria– ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a no entrar a la casa de un extraño? – Kagome lo miró asustada, eso se estaba sobrepasando los límites, no iba a permitir que ese idiota la trate de esa forma.

-suéltame idiota! Me estás lastimando!- Y como si se tratara de un espécimen radiactivo, Inuyasha soltó a Kagome empujándola con levedad. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlar su fuerza.

-¿Cómo conoces a Kikyo?- Preguntó un poco más calmado, observó a Kagome sobando la zona herida, no tardaría mucho en tornarse de un color oscuro.

-Igual que tú- respondió la joven- en la fiesta que organizó tu madre cuando abandonó definitivamente el mundo del cine.

-Oh- Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? – Preguntó esta vez Kagome –Me refiero al manuscrito que presentaste con la misma novela que ella estaba por publicar…- Él la miró un poco sorprendido al principio, al parecer esa niña estaba enterada de muchas cosas, pero no iba a caer fácil, sabía muy bien que todo esto de "conviérteme en tu protegida" podría ser solo una excusa para sacarle información… su padre era un fotógrafo retirado, pero su hermano era un periodista novato y como todo novato está desesperado por encontrar La noticia que lo lleve a la fama. Definitivamente Inuyasha Taisho no iba a ser esa noticia.

-Muy astuta niña, no me sacarás información. Ahora –Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su departamento- es momento de que te largues.

-¿Sabes que no me rendiré, verdad? – Ella lo miró fijo, esa definitivamente era una amenaza.

-¡Si te atreves a volver créeme que me habré mudado!- Inuyasha hizo una ademán y una resignada Kagome cruzó el umbral.

Ambos sabían que ella no se rendiría fácilmente, no serían días tranquilos para el solitario escritor.


	2. Sorpresas

Capítulo dos

Sin duda las visitas de esa niña lo habían perturbado y no es que sea una sobrerreacción el estar buscando una nueva casa por internet, pero con este se convertiría en el cuarto día de acoso. Ya había demostrado que no se rendiría con facilidad, por ello le dio la tarea de redactar el análisis de un libro. Era obvio que no lograría hacerlo de un día para otro.

Había mucho en juego si esa impertinente o alguien más lograba acercársele otra vez. Aún recordaba el incidente con el brazo… un poco de fuerza más y se lo rompía, ese sí hubiera sido un terrible error.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, como el día anterior, pronto los vecinos se quejarían y él sería arrojado a la calle sin otra opción que ir a un hotel y eso sería un escándalo con Kagome siguiéndolo.

-Y bien? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta –¿Te diste por vencida?

-Aquí tienes- La voz de la joven a penas y era audible, su rostro pálido y las terribles ojeras bajos sus ojos solo demostraban el agotamiento que sentía.

Inuyasha la dejó pasar y vio como ella prácticamente se arrastraba hacia el sofá y caía rendida. Se sentía un poco culpable, el libro que le dejó era lo bastante extenso, al menos tres días para leerlo bien… quizá se le pasó la mano. No, la culpa la tenía ella, no él.

A penas y conocía un poco a esa niña, ¿acaso nunca le enseñaron a no quedarse dormida en la casa de un extraño? Bueno, técnicamente eran conocidos, ¡pero no era suficiente! Intentó recordar cómo la conoció, ¿quizá hacia unos cuatro años? ¿En la fiesta de disfraces que organizó su madre?. ¡Eso es! ¡Ya lo recordaba bien! Ella tenía doce, demasiado joven para charlar y brindar con los adultos y muy grande para jugar con los niños. Y por eso lo siguió a él que tenía el disfraz del hombre con orejas de perro. Ella curiosamente llevaba un vestido de los años treinta, si bien es cierto que habían muchas mujeres con vestidos con vuelos y encajes el de ella desentonaba, era igual que su edad, ni muy antiguo ni muy moderno. "Soy Virginia Woolf" la escuchó decir mientras saboreaba una galleta en forma de corona. Aún recordaba la escena, grupos de empresarios, cineastas, actores y actrices charlando en pequeños grupos en medio del amplio jardín iluminado y ellos dos sentados cerca de la única fuente apagada.

-¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?- Preguntó Kagome, Inuyasha la miró algo inquieto, aún no podía creer que aquella tímida niña con la que apenas había hablado unos minutos ahora se le enfrentaba, irrumpiendo en su casa como una terrorista y pidiéndole que la instruya.

-Menos de una hora, por cierto roncas como un anciano enfermo- El tono de Inuyasha ya no era tan cortante, más bien sarcástico. Kagome observó con más detenimiento el departamento, paredes blancas, piso de madera, sillones rojos, alfombra blanca, un departamento bastante amplio para una sola persona, sin contar con el segundo piso. ¿no se supone que un dúplex es para una familia? Una enorme pecera llena de agua y sin peces separaba la sala del comedor. Ese lugar era irritantemente espacioso.

-¿Lo leíste?- preguntó Kagome con mucha naturalidad. El hombre cogió las dos hojas y se las extendió.

-No es malo- los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron por un segundo, a lo que el escritor añadió- Pero, tampoco es bueno. Ella lo observó retomando esa postura inquebrantable, ese aire de superioridad nuevamente lo rodeaba.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?- Respondió cortante

-¿me enseñarás?-

-¡Feh! No me queda de otra-

Sin más su celular vibró, un sms de su hermano "_Kagome, hoy tampoco llegaré a casa, saldré con Hitomi por nuestro aniversario, te manda saludos. No te descuides y come algo más que solo ramen. Te extraño. Souta"_Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre esto de quedarse sola en casa, su padre no dejaba de viajar a pesar de que se había "retirado" luego de la muerte de su madre y su hermano siempre estaba ocupado con alguna otra cosa.

En fin, era mejor no pensar mucho en ello, viéndole el lado positivo podía disponer de la casa como le venga en gana.

-Oye Inuyasha- irrumpió con curiosidad -¿por qué siempre llevas esa pañoleta en el cabello?- Por alguna extraña razón la espalda del hombre se tensó, dejó de teclear en la computadora y se giró hacia ella.

-Eres bastante curiosa- Sus ojos dorados se mostraban más oscuros, más ¿siniestros? Tal vez había hecho una pregunta incómoda…

-Inuyasha tú…- El hombre la miró expectante, caminó hasta quedar a medio metro de ella- tú… - y de repente en su mano derecha una afiladas garras tomaron forma, alertas a lo que diría la joven- Tú… tienes problemas de calvicie?- Y estuvo más que cerca de caerse.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando? Estás equivocada si crees que seremos amigos– Preguntó el escritor tomando un poco más de distancia.

-Yo… ¿por qué te desagrado tanto? Por un segundo creyó que la joven se echaría a llorar, detestaba ver a una mujer llorar, pero tampoco tenía las intenciones de ser amable. Así que mejor no responder, se dirigió nuevamente hasta su escritorio y siguió tecleando, esta vez un poco más suave.

Kagome no comprendía porqué su desdén, tal vez lo de la calvicie sí era cierto, en tal caso ella conocía remedios casero para curarlo. Probablemente si veía qué tan grave era… La joven se acercó lentamente y en un fugaz movimiento retiró la pañoleta, para su sorpresa dos tiernas orejas de ¿gato? ¿perro? Se mecieron suavemente al mismo tiempo que en un peligroso movimiento Inuyasha empujó a Kagome contra el librero y sujetándola al instante del cuello la observó con sus ojos enfurecidos. La joven puso resistencia pero era inútil, él era increíblemente fuerte y se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, estiró su mano hasta agarrar un libro, el cual lanzó con toda su fuerza al rostro de Inuyasha, pero este ni se inmutó. Tomó con violencia las mano de Kagome y las acorraló sobre su cabeza. En cuestión de segundos la joven cayó inerte. La tomó entre los brazos y la recostó en el largo sofá rojo, la que antes estaba dormida ahora yacía inconsciente.

-Y ahora qué hago contigo humana tonta- dijo en un gruñido

Hola! A los que leyeron muchas gracias y espero que les haya agradado. Para aclarar, las edades de Kagome e Inuyasha son 16 y 27 respectivamente

Buenas noches! Y tengan una maravillosa semana!


	3. Estás advertida

Capítulo tres

Su mente se partía en dos, por un lado podría explicarle que desde hacia cientos de años que humanos y demonios vivía juntos o podría silenciarla para siempre.

Tenía que pensar bien las cosas, estas eran otras épocas, la era de la ciencia, la tomarían por loca si ella mencionaba algo, definitivamente la tomarían por loca. Tal vez solo había sobreactuado. ¿¡Maldición por qué no podía controlarse!?

-¡Miroku! ¡dónde estás! ¡aparece ahora mismo!- gritaba Inuyasha en medio de la sala, ese maldito guardián, era la enésima vez que lo invocaba.

-Veo que no puedes hacer nada solo Inuyasha- Un misterioso hombre vestido de negro se materializó en el sillón de uno. Fijó sus azules ojos en la joven y alargó su mano, la cual tenía una curiosa marca de luna llena en la palma, con intención de tocarla. El escritor fue más rápido y la apartó de un golpe. –Ni se te ocurra hacer algo pervertido- masculló.

-je je no le cuentes a Sango- dijo con nerviosismo

-¡Feh! Cómo si ese fuera mi problema-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- Preguntó el de la marca con un poco de seriedad y antes de que el otro pudiera responderle, agregó- No puedes matarla, ni borrarle la memoria.

Inuyasha lo miró con odio, ¿qué se supone que haría entonces? ¿Mudarse a un lugar lejano? ¿empezar de nuevo con alguna otra profesión o simplemente hacer nada? O peor aún ¿contarle que era un mitad demonio? No, eso último jamás. No viviría eso nuevamente.

-Tienes miedo?- Preguntó Miroku intentando usar un tono suave.

-Ja! Quién tendría miedo, es solo que es una molestia tener que explicarle todo- La última persona que supo de su naturaleza fue Kikyo y todo salió mal.

-Pronto despertará- sentenció Miroku – Te advierto, Inuyasha, no hagas algo estúpido esta vez.

Al abrir los ojos no había más que oscuridad, a penas y un rayo de luz artificial se filtraba entre una de las ranuras de las cortinas. Esa no era su casa y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba en el departamento de Inuyasha, casi dio un grito cuando se percató de que el estaba sentado en sillón de uno.

-¡Acaso quieres matarme del susto!- gritó la joven y entonces recordó exactamente lo que ocurrió, tomó una postura defensiva y preguntó con voz entrecortada –por… por qué me atacaste?-

Inuyasha no respondía, sus ojos dorados brillaban como los de un felino y aunque no lo veía sospechaba que sonreía sarcásticamente. –Ya que no puedo matarte, tendré que explicarlo-

-¿Tu vas a qué? ¡Si no te he hecho nada! No entiendo por qué me atacaste, solo quise ver tu… oh por dios- dijo reaccionando y tomando más conciencia de la situación- las orejas de gato, yo no sabía que ese era tu problema, escuché de personas que nacieron con una cola pero… -

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Hablas demasiado! Ni si quiera medio inconsciente puedes mantener la boca cerrada- Los ojos del hombre brillaron con mayor intensidad.

-¿cuál es tu problema?! Por qué siempre tienes que estar gritándome!-

-Soy un mitad demonio- sentenció

-Ah?

-Eso es todo lo que dirás?

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Que yo soy mitad ninfa y que Harry Potter es mi vecino y vamos juntos a Hogwarts?

-Eres una tonta

Un mitad demonio, por favor! Qué le costaba aceptar que nació con ciertas deformaciones, bueno, posiblemente ella no le daba tanta importancia porque no era su caso, los niños pueden ser muy crueles cuando ven a alguien diferente… quizás todo ese comportamiento era por ¿un trauma de infancia? Tal vez si le seguía el juego podría comprenderlo un poco más.

-¿Entonces eres un hanyou?- preguntó como quien pregunta por la hora

-¿Entonces tu asistes a Hogwarts? –preguntó sarcástico

-Ay por favor! ¡Estoy intentando acomodarme a la situación!- Kagome intentó levantarse e ir en busca de su celular, Inuyasha se percató de sus intenciones y en un parpadeo ya la tenía acorralada.

-¿Qué.. qué haces?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo, nunca había estado en una situación similar ¿cómo se supone que debería actuar en momentos como es? ni si quiera podía ver la expresión que Inuyasha tenía en el rostro.

-Ni si quiera pienses en llamar a alguien,

-No sé de leyes pero, ¿no es esto un secuestro?- Preguntó con un tono entre divertido y asustado, ya conocía un poco del temperamento de Inuyasha y no quería enojarlo otra vez.

-Llámalo como quieras- Por qué todo lo que le decía lo tomaba a la defensiva, al menos ya no tenía sus manos en su cuello, ya no la lastimaría, tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo cuando estaba inconsciente a menos que sea de esos psicópatas que quieren que sus víctimas estén muy despiertas. Nuevamente sintió pánico, su espalda rígida le dolía. –Tengo prohibido lastimarte, deja de tensarte tanto- Sentenció Inuyasha entre dientes.

-Entonces… - No podía ver el rostro del escritor pero juraba que tenía una ceja levantada- puedo ir a casa-

-Ja! ¿Y quién te quiere aquí?- Ella tomó sus cosas rápidamente y sintió un gran alivio cuando su mano casi toma el picaporte.

Y entonces, una de las manos del hombre se deslizó por su cintura y la otra por su mentón, acercó sus labios al oído de la joven, tan lento y tan firme -Te tengo Kagome Higurashi, si haces algo imprudente créeme que lo sabré-

Holaaa! A los que hayan leído muchas gracias y también gracias por los comentarios y su tiempo. Espero que el cap les haya gustado y si no pues seguiré mejorando. Tengan una divertida semana


	4. Fantasmas

Capítulo cuatro

Si pasaba por la librería antes de ir a casa probablemente se inspire y escriba algo interesante. En definitiva las cosas no salieron como ella planeó y cada que recordaba la mirada de Inuyasha sentía ardor en las mejillas y frio en las manos.

Observó los libros del autor en el escaparate y sonrió ante la ilusa idea de creer que él podría ayudarla, él… ¿quién demonios era él?

Siempre ocurría que se encariñaba rápidamente con cualquiera que le hablaba, amaba al mundo y a cada persona que lo habitaba y entonces aparecía él.

¿Y si era verdad? Si de verdad vivimos con otro tipo de seres a nuestro alrededor, ¿cuántas personas lo sabrían? ¿cuál era la realidad? Sintió nauseas.

Dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a masajear su brazo izquierdo, aún le dolía, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos semanas.

-¿Te gusta ese autor?- preguntó una voz femenina, una joven de no más de veinticuatro con el cabello recogido en alto y unos bellos ojos castaños que resaltaban con el rosa de sus mejillas.

-Un poco- respondió Kagome con una frialdad que quiso disimular.

-A mi también me agrada, aunque debo decir que es mejor leerlo que hablar con él- Sango sonrió esperando que Kagome dijera algo pero esta solo la miraba con mucha sorpresa. Recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha tronando en sus oídos

"_si haces algo imprudente créeme que lo sabré"__**.**_ Era momento de salir de ahí y rápido.

-Supongo que sí- sonrió para no demostrarse descortés, tomó un libro del estante- iré a pagar esto, adiós- Dos pasos más y era libre, pero claro eso no estaba en los planes de la joven de coleta.

-Kagome, mi nombre es Sango. Tenemos que hablar.- La voz de Sango se tornó seria y casi autoritaria.

Kagome hizo como que no la escuchó, dejó el libro al costado de caja y salió presurosa, para cuando estuvo a punto de echar a la carrera Sango ya la tenía agarrada de un hombro.

-No voy a hacerte daño Kagome, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas- Aquello la aterrorizó más. Eran las mismas palabras que usaban los malos de las películas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a ir! ¡Y puedes decirle al imbécil de Inuyasha que se vaya al diablo!- Sango la miró desconcertada y luego rió de buena gana, esa chica a penas y lo conocía y ya sabía que Inuyasha era un tonto.

Kagome sintió un leve sonrojo, luego de aquel griterío la gente se había colocado alrededor creyendo que eran dos amigas peleándose por el tal Inuyasha.

-Vamos chica defiende a tu hombre- gritó una mujer apoyando a Kagome, la joven se quedó petrificada, Sango la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo miraba el suelo, Sango la miró con tristeza.

-Oye, te he buscado sin que nadie se entere- Kagome la vio a los ojos y sabía que no mentía –No estaba segura de esto, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, sé que no quieres verte implicada en esto, no sé qué hizo Inuyasha pero créeme no dejaré que te lastime.

-¿Eres amiga suya? ¿no comprendo por qué todo es tan misterioso? No entiendo nada, todo el tiempo tengo la sensación de que me siguen y …- Kagome volvió a bajar la mirada, se sentía cansada, quería ir a casa, tomar un baño y mirar una película, quizás una de esas de finales tristes.

-Más que su amiga soy algo así como un guardián. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Inuyasha?- Kagome asintió con la cabeza _"Soy un mitad demonio_", se sobresaltó cuando el mozo dejó dos tazas en la mesa, una de café y otra de chocolate caliente.

-Lo que dijo no tenía sentido, pero tengo la sensación de que me he metido en un gran problema.

-Más grande de lo que crees – sentenció la joven al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de café.

-¿Y es verdad? – Sango enarcó una ceja – Me refiero a lo que él dijo… sobre sus – Kagome colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza en un intento de mímica.

-¿Si no fuera cierto crees que yo estaría aquí?

-¿Y siempre es así cuando alguien lo descubre?- Kagome bebió un poco del chocolate.

-No, por lo general nadie lo descubre y si alguien lo hace simplemente se le vigila por una semana, sabemos que no pueden decir nada, sería una locura ¿no crees?- Kagome la miró sin entender, entonces ¿por qué a ella? Si decía algo los demás también lo tomarían a la broma.

-Tu caso es diferente, Kagome. A ti te envió Kikyo y eso no es nada alentador. No puedo darte información de ella, solo puedo decir que si esa mujer está metida en esto es porque planea algo, algo grande.

-¡Miroku! ¡Aparece, ahora!- Inuyasha no dejaba de dar vuelta por la sala mientras condensaba toda su ira en un puño.

Ni bien el hombre se materializo el mitad demonio lo tomó por el cuello

-Se lo dijiste a Sango- sentenció con ira

-Probablemente hurgó en mis recuerdos- Miroku hablaba con voz serena, su actitud siempre fue muy pasiva.

-Está con Kagome, la ha encontrado- seguía caminando, izquierda, derecha, vuelta.

-¿no crees que es lo mejor? – el hanyou lo fulminó con la mirada- Las cosas no van bien Inuyasha, trata de calmarte, no puedes perder el control. Sabemos que Kikyo la envió, tenemos que averiguar para qué.

¿Por cuanto tiempo más el fantasma de esa mujer iba a seguirlo? Ella provenía de un largo linaje de sacerdotisas, debido a la guerra declara entre demonios y sacerdotisas y siendo Kikyo la última de su estirpe quedó como prisionera en la mansión de los Taisho, por un lado porque si la abandonaban ella quedaría a merced de cualquier otro demonio y por otro lado, si no la tenían bajo su cuidado también sería una amenaza. Y entonces él tenía que fijarse en ella, de todas las personas en el mundo, el hijo media sangre tenía que enamorarse de la sacerdotisa.

-Inuyasha, ellas son muy parecidas, sé que no lo has ignorado, ¿no crees que eso significa algo?- Miroku lo miró con seriedad, Inuyasha se detuvo a un metro de él.

-Significa que tiene una cara común. –Miroku puso los ojos en blanco, ¡es que ese hanyou idiota no podía dejar el sarcasmo de lado! Suspiró y trato de retomar la seriedad de la situación.

-Déjenla en paz Miroku, dile a Sango que no la busque más, yo también dejaré de vigilarla, esa niña debe estar temblando de miedo-. No dejaba de pensar en la mirada temblorosa de Kagome, era como la de Kikyo cuando llegó por primera vez a la mansión Taisho.

-Inuyasha, ella tiene mucho poder espiritual, tu a penas y puedes controlarte… uno de estos días dejarás de hacerlo entonces Sango y yo…- Inuyasha lo fulminó

-Entonces ustedes tendrán que matarme, lo sé- Los ojos de Miroku no relucían ningún sentimiento, ese era su deber y llegado el momento no dudaría.

Hola!

Me disculpo por la demora, me había prometido colgar un cap por semana pero ¡cómo se nota que las clases comenzaron! Supongo que muchas (o) de ustedes andará igual, gracias por su tiempo y espero que les haya agradado el cap.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios y respecto a la duda de la edad Kagome tiene 16 e Inu 27.

:D


End file.
